


'I Am A Warrior'

by StarrySummers04



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: It wasn't easy trying to convince your girlfriend to lie in bed and cuddle with you.





	

'You want me to what?' Andrea asked.

'I want you to cuddle with me.' You replied. It hadn't been very long but ever since you met Andrea Quill, you couldn't deny how attracted you were to her. She was very reluctant to do anything intimate as she frowned upon any form of weakness, and getting attached to another person was a horrendous weakness that could easily be used against someone.

 

She hated how weak Charlie appeared when anything happened to Matteusz. If anyone wanted to try and blackmail Charlie into doing anything then all they had to do was threaten his boyfriend.

 

You weren't surprised when it was revealed at the Autumn Prom that Charlie and Andrea were from another planet. They were both incredibly strange and didn't understand a lot of human things without having them explained further.

 

'Look, I know how you feel about intimacy...' You started.

'It is a weakness.' She stated.

'Yes. It is a weakness but only if we allow it. I know that you have been feeling lonely since arriving on Earth and this will help.' You were determined to convince your girlfriend that lying down and cuddling with you was worthwhile.

'I am a warrior.' She announced as you rolled your eyes, you had heard most of these before.

'Fine.' You responded before rolling over and lying with your back to her.

 

'Y/N.' Andrea whispered. You looked at her to find her lying on the bed next to you with her arms outstretched towards you. You couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had finally caved. This displeased Andrea and she pulled you onto her, kissing the smile off your face. You then settled down next to her with Andrea's arm around your shoulders and yours thrown across her stomach.

 

You knew that you would be able to convince her to cuddle, it just took time. You do love your peculiar girlfriend, no matter how difficult she makes things sometimes.


End file.
